This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Latches for appliances and automobiles are typically actuated by a motor. Such motors, however, are relatively expensive, heavy, and large. This makes them problematic to mount within the space available for movable covers or doors for appliances and automobiles.
A shape memory alloy (SMA) can be used to actuate a latch. Such latches typically use SMA members having relatively large cross-sections. This makes them slow to cool and return to their original shape. Thus, the cycle rate of such latches is too long for appliances and automobiles.
SMA actuators also typically have voltage and current requirements that are higher than desirable in appliance and automobile applications. Other potential limitations of SMA actuators include limited travel distance, and limited torque; particularly in a small package size.